The invention concerns a radial-piston hydraulic motor.
From the prior art, solutions of radial-piston hydraulic motors are known in which a box frame is rotated and in which the box frame is connected with a distributor attached to the box frame. The distributor is a what is called distributor valve, which comprises bores placed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the distributor sleeve and opening on the front face of the distributor. Inlet ducts pass into the distributor, and outlet ducts pass out of the distributor. The inlet ducts open on the front face of the distributor, and so do the outlet ducts. The ducts at each particular time concerned in the distributor valve communicate alternatingly with pistons spaces, which piston spaces comprise pistons and press wheels connected with the pistons, said press wheels being fitted to move against a cam ring fitted in connection with the box frame. Thus, some of the pistons are in a power stage, and some are not. Pressurized medium is passed into the pistons that are at the power stage through the ducts in the distributor, and in a corresponding way, those pistons that have by-passed the power stage discharge fluid through the distributor through the outlet ducts in the distributor. The press wheels provided on the pistons press the cam ring provided on the box frame. The cam ring has a wave-formed shape, the cam ring and the connected box frame being rotated by means of the press wheels. In order that the distributor should operate as well as possible, the front face of the distributor must be in tight glide fitting against the front face of the cylinder frame, which cylinder frame comprises the ducts passing into the piston spaces.
In practice, it has been noticed that the pressurized fluid attempts to work/distort the distributor, and, thus, the contact on said front faces tends to deteriorate.
In view of avoiding this problem; in the present patent application, it is suggested as a solution that the distributor comprises ducts which pass to its side face and which open in annular grooves on the side face of the distributor. In this way it is possible to avoid torques that distort the distributor by passing the force to the side faces of the distributor. The distributor preferably comprises bores passing into a first annular groove on the side face and into a second annular groove on the side face. The first annular groove communicates with the power pressure ducts, and the second annular groove communicates with the return ducts. However, when the sense of rotation of the motor is reversed, the functions of said ducts can be changed so that the power pressure ducts become return ducts, and the return ducts become power pressure ducts. Favourably, on the distributor, on its cylindrical face, there are seals between the annular grooves. Thus, leakage through the annular grooves is prevented. The seals have been fitted favourably at the ends of annular projection edges on the side face of the distributor in separate seal cavities, which are placed on the revolving box frame. The seals are composed of annular seals.